Problems!
by GoneCrazy666
Summary: Soul has a problem. He has a crush on this girl ever since she got to the DWMA but the thing is...she HATES him! And Soul doesn't know why, but when he hears from his crush's weapon the reason... Plz R&R!


_Problems!_

Inuyasha/Soul Eater Crossover and a Kagome/Soul pairing.

Soul has a problem. You see, there's this girl that he has had a crush on ever since she got here, which was about two and a half years ago. But there's one problem.

She hates _him_!

The 18 year old white-haired scythe-weapon teen didn't understand it at first, but later found out from _her_ weapon that _she_ had gotten out of a bad relationship with a _silver_-haired guy and had no interest in anyone with silver hair.

Soul rolled his eyes at the _her_ cross-bowweapon partner/friend when Soul had _finally_ managed to get at least a remotely acceptable answer from _her_ weapon partner after two fucking years.

"That's gotta be the _most_ retarded thing I have _ever_ heard of Naomi." Soul snorted as he leaned against the hallway wall just outside of his sensei's classroom.

"Whether it be retarded or not Soul, it's true. Kag's ex-boyfriend constantly cheated on her." Naomi tapped her chin gently with her left index finger her right arm lazily wrapped around her torso and balanced most of her weight on her left leg.

"What?" Soul wondered to the brunette who shrugged. "Dunno."

"You're the weirdest girl I've ever met, Naomi." Soul snorted, rolling his crimson-colored eyes at the 18 year old girl.

Naomi returned the snort. "So says the boy with fucking sharp teeth and has a crush on a violent and _extremely powerful_ miko."

Soul just shook his head, removing himself off the hallway wall and strolled to his class to go talk to Kagome. And as if Naomi could to read his mind, she spoke up.

"If you're gonna confront Kagome about her silver-haired boy problem, then you're just gonna piss her off and get an ass-whooping of a lifetime."

Soul ignored the girl and entered the classroom, swallowed and walked over to Kagome who was chatting with her cousin, Kid, and Maka and Tsubaki. The boy was a little nervous about talking to Kagome about her "silver-haired boy problem" as Naomi had put it. The 18 year old miko was known for her violent nature when provoked enough.

Hopefully, Kagome wouldn't kick his ass if Soul asked Kagome about her problem with him having silver hair.

When Soul was about five feet from Kagome, Maka noticed her weapon partner and Kagome noticed that Maka was looking over her shoulder. The 18 year old miko instantly knew who was approaching her.

Soul "Eater" Evans. The guy out of the DWMA that constantly bothered her about the stupidest things, and tried once or twice to ask her out on a date but she refused him each time. But to tell the truth, she had secretly thought he was _really_ cute, but she would never admit that out loud. Even some nights, Kagome would have erotic dreams of doing certain "things" with the silver-haired boy behind her.

"Uh, Kagome?" Soul asked the girl hesitantly. "If you're askin' me to go on a date Soul, then don't even try. I'm just gonna give you the same answer just like the last few times." Kagome said before he could get anything out of his mouth, turning around to face him.

"Actually, I want to talk to you." Soul said to his crush who arched a curious brow. "Fine." Kagome answered, following Soul outside of the classroom to go talk to him in the empty hallway.

"Okay, Soul. What is it?" Kagome asked calmly.

"I.." Soul started, trying to find the right words that wouldn't anger Kagome, so that lead the girl to kick his ass out of rage. "I just wanted to know why you hate me so much."

Kagome was taken back at Soul's confession. Had Kagome really made Soul think that she hated him? Did she really act like a fridged bitch to him, as Inuyasha had refered to her when Kagome dumped his ass when she caught him and Kikyou in _her_ bed together. Seriously, it was disgusting to know that Kagome was sleeping in a bed that had her boyfriend and the girl's, that he was cheating on Kagome with, cum in. So Kagome literally burned her mattress after that and took a _very_ long shower after discovering that.

"I don't hate you Soul."

"Then why do you act like it whenever I get close to you?" He frowned.

Kagome didn't know how to answer that. _"Well why not trying to give Soul an honest answer, you baka?"_ Kagome conscious scowled.

"I...don't know to be honest." Kagome answered. "I guess I'm taking my hatred of Inuyasha and Kikyou on you. I'm sorry."

Soul smirked and shoved his hands in his front pants pockets lazily.

"What?"

"I've never heard you apologize to someone before." Soul smirked again when he saw Kagome blush.

It was quiet for a moment before Soul finally tried in an attempt to ask Kagome out on a date, and when he did, Kagome remained silent for a moment, debating whether or not she should go on the date with him, before finally deciding to give him a chance and nodded.

The two teens set the date to be on Saturday, which was tomorrow, and Soul would pick Kagome up around 7:00 pm. Kagome agreed and was honestly a little excited about the date. Then the two returned to classroom, Kagome walking up to Maka, Kid, and Tsubaki. Both girls asking what Soul had wanted to talk to her about and Kagome explained and when she told them the part where she was going on a date with Soul tomorrow. Maka cursed, reaching into her pocket to pull out her wallet and gave Tsubaki one-hundred dollars. Kagome gaped at her two best friends, realizing that they were betting on whether or not she would go on a date with Soul.

Then the next night came, Soul arrived at Kagome and Naomi's apartment and nearly had a nose bleed when he saw that Naomi was in nothing but a black lace bra that held her double D breasts and a matching pair of lacy panties.

Naomi didn't seem to care about his reaction of her state of dress, then called Kagome, saying that her date was there to pick her up. Kagome was down the hall and in the doorway and left with Soul to go on their date.

(a/n: Too lazy to write a scene for Kagome and Soul's date.)

The date went on pretty well, and Soul walked Kagome back to her apartment and when they got there, they both stopped at the front door and just as Soul made a motion to leave, Kagome did the unexpected.

She kissed Soul on the lips and said boy returned the kiss. For about five minutes before they broke apart from the lack of oxygen. Both blushed, then parted ways for the night.

The next day at school, there was talk about how Kagome and Soul had gone out on a date and were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Both had denied the boyfriend and girlfriend part but didn't deny the part where they went on a date.

The following weeks went by and Soul and Kagome had gone out on a few more dates before both had realized that they were slowly falling for one another. Then on one day Soul confessed his feelings to Kagome after their lasted date with one another, and Kagome returned with a, "I love you too, Soul."

At that moment Soul asked Kagome if she would be his girlfriend, a little worried that she would say no, but surpirsingly said yes.

Then, once again, somehow, word got out that both Kagome and Soul _really_ together this time and both teens confirmed that they were. And once again, Maka cursed and handed Tsubaki the money she owed from their bet.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: This kinda popped in my head out of no where when I was working on one of my other stories and decided to write it before it slipped my mind. Hope whoever read this, that you liked it. And if not, then oh well. I just wrote this for the hell of it.

Peace out Peoples! =3


End file.
